New Game New Rules
by IceDragonBreath
Summary: Julian didn't really die! A new game starts as Jenny struggles to get Julian back from the shadow men. A new shadow man appears who loves torturing Jenny physically and mentally. Will Jenny be able to save Julian?


"I am my only master"

Jenny was holding the only thing she had left of Julian. She slipped the ring on as tears silently ran down her cheeks dropping onto the wood floor.

"You want him back?" a strange voice whispered to her from all directions.

Jenny looked around the room to find the source of the voice. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Hmm I think I can do something about that."

"Really? How? Please bring him back." Jenny stood up tears still running down her cheeks.

"Well then, I'm not going to just bring him back just like that." The voice seem to be coming from behind Jenny.

Jenny felt someone run their fingers through her hair so spun around. No one was there, but it seemed to get colder.

"I'll do anything to get him back!" Jenny said confidently. She has already been through so much, she thought the worst was over.

"Oh! Really anything? Will you swear to that?" The voice replied from the ceiling this time.

"Yes I want him back. I will do anything, please." Jenny started shivering as the temperature grew colder.

"Well then the game begins… although unlike Julian's childish dumb games mine will be hell." The voice became more obviously a young man and the room grew darker.

"One thing please." Jenny's voice became loud with certainty.

"Oh and what's that?" The young man sounded evil as he spoke those words.

"Please return my friends to their homes, and… erase their memory of me and this entire ordeal. I don't want them having these terrifying memories. Please make sure Tom is happy without me. This is my only request please." Jenny was crying so much that she fell down on her knees begging the young man.

"Hmm I guess I can do that I mean since your begging me and all. But that means you owe me, I'll tell you when I'm ready for you to pay up."

The young man appeared finally in the corner nearest to Jenny. He was tall and was leaning against the wall arms crossed. He was wearing all black so all that was seen was the tan fur outline of his jacket and his pale skin shadowed by his black hair. He had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes burned bright red just like Julian's they were indescribable and Jenny couldn't look away from those dangerous eyes. The young man snapped his fingers and the room disappeared and darkness was all around us.

"There now your friends don't remember you or anything that happened in the shadow world. You are now officially part of the shadow world forever." The young man grinned widely staring at me creepily.

"Wait forever you mean I can't go back ever?" Jenny finally seemed to figure out what she did wrong.

"HAHAHA yep! You said you would do anything to get him back. Too bad to because all that you and your friends went through was to not stay here forever. You just signed your life away! Good job!" The young man started clapping. The sound echoed all around Jenny.

"My turn to have fun now!" The young man disappeared and now his voice surrounded Jenny.

"What do you mean?" Jenny shivered with dread.

"Guess who I am. If you guess wrong… let's just say you'll be in a world of fear and hurt! Oh wait you already are…"

"This isn't fair! I don't know who you are!" Jenny yelled.

"Oh you're so used to Julian's games being fair, well what does that say about my games…"

"You're saying I will never win at your games?"

"Wow! First try! Give the young lady a prize!" He appeared right in front of Jenny with his arms raised.

"I still don't know who you are though!" Jenny was getting more frustrated.

"I am Ryu, the second youngest. No one has ever said anything about me because I've been in prisoned for about 100 years more or less. Now with Julian acting up I am finally free from that horrible prison." Ryu started opening something sliver, small and rectangular.

"Prison?" Jenny asked worriedly.

Ryu popped a stick of gum that he was opening before in his mouth. "Yeah before Julian went after you I was the bad boy of shadow men. I was doing unspeakable things to random people in your world. In the end the elders got furious because I was the only one who could go throughout your world so they locked me up now I'm finally out because Julian has taken my spot."

"What type of prison? What's going to happen to Julian?!" Jenny started to freak out.

"It's a horrible prison. Here let me show you what it's like." Ryu's evil smile became more devilish as he snapped his fingers.

"Wait n…" Jenny was cut off because suddenly she had a gag in her mouth. The sides of her mouth felt cut from the tightness of the gag. On top of that she was chained up by her wrists against a wall knees on the ground. Blood started dripping down her arm from her wrists. Every part of her screamed with pain, but she couldn't say a word. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks silently.

"I like you better this way! You know I've had all this anger trapped inside me for 100 years! It's about time I let my anger loose! Lucky for you, I like you so I won't kill you yet! Let's have some fun shall we?!" Ryu spit his chewed gum out and clapped his hands twice. The darkness was replaced with cold stone floor and walls. Jenny could see the wall opposite her was many sharp objects and chains.

Ryu took up a dagger, and turned around spinning it between his fingers. His evil red eyes flared as Jenny started struggling to move away from him. He walked up to her and squatted, becoming face to face with Jenny. Jenny turned her head away from him. Ryu laughed and took Jenny's chin, turning her face back towards his. He held the knife to her cheek.

"Now what are you going to do? You can do anything. You're useless. Why would anyone want you anyway?" Ryu smirked pressing the blade harder against Jenny's cheek. Jenny jerked away then brought her leg out from under her just enough to knee Ryu in the stomach.


End file.
